


A Potential Ending

by Rachello344



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Haru talk after Haru gets back from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Potential Ending

Makoto frowned at his ceiling, running through his fight with Haru once more. He hoped Haru was okay. They’d never fought before. Makoto wasn’t even mad, hadn’t been at the time, either.

He sighed and rolled over.

He hoped Haru would understand after he’d had some time away to cool off. Makoto knew Haru was lashing out, of course he did, but he was still upset that Haru had lashed out at _him_.

Maybe he shouldn’t have pushed Haru so hard… He was worried about Haru, but Haru had been going through so much… When he came back, he would just have to apologize to him. It was his fault Haru was so upset.

Except that that wasn’t right, was it? Makoto _wasn’t_ sorry. Haru needed to hear what he had to say. Haru needed to be pushed or he would never make a decision.

But maybe Makoto shouldn’t have mentioned going to school in Tokyo… Haru was so worried about being left behind and it wasn’t really fair to dump that on him like that…

No, he needed to know. Makoto just had to wait and Haru would come back and they could try having the conversation again.

Makoto was startled out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. He sat up in bed.

"Come in," he called. The door opened and Haru stepped cautiously inside, looking contrite.

"Haru? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Australia," Makoto said, standing. He paused before moving closer to Haru, unsure of his welcome.

"We just got back. But Makoto," Haru looked down. "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have said any of that, not to you. I… I’ve been…" He shook his head.

"No, it doesn’t matter anymore. I had no excuse to act that way. And you were right. I thought a lot about what you said while I was gone and I’ve decided." Makoto took a step forward in surprise. Haru looked back up and smiled, still looking nervous.

"I’m going to learn to teach. I want to be a swim instructor."

"Haru! Haru, that’s great!" Makoto beamed brightly at his best friend. Haru ducked his head again, shy.

"I’ll be going to school in Tokyo."

Makoto strode forward swiftly and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. He was just so happy, but he couldn’t seem to find the words to tell Haru.

"I thought you might want to follow Rin into the pro leagues," Makoto admitted quietly, still holding tight to Haru.

"Idiot, if you’re not there, there’s no point to it."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not authorize the redistribution or use of my work outside of this site. If you would like me to consider posting my work to another site, you may ask me about it, and I will consider doing so. I consider reposting my work without my permission a violation. At this time, I post my work here and on fanfiction.net.


End file.
